Dimensional Twist
by Ayanna Wildfire
Summary: Wildfire finds herself joining the Predacons. Read to find out why. Please R&R.


**__**

Disclaimer: Hasbro own the right of the Original Beast Wars crew and everything that goes with them. This is a story just for the fun of it; it is not for profit. 

Wildfire, Paulita, Phoenix, and Davam are my own creations please don't use them without my permission.

Author's Note This takes place after Temporal Mechanic. If you haven't read that story yet, you should read it before you read this one.

****

Dimensional Twist

By Ayanna Wildfire

Wildfire looked around her. She was in a cavern; similar to the one that held the Ark. Wildfire couldn't turn around for fear that the bot behind her would shoot her.

"Why would I be in trouble?" Wildfire asked innocently.

"Because you're in a place you should not be, " came the snarled reply.

"Do you mind if I ask your name?" Wildfire asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"So I can tell my friends who to shoot later," Wildfire said.

" If I tell you, then I'll have to shoot you," the bot replied.

"Phoenix... scan the voice pattern and tell me if there are any matches," Wildfire quietly told her cybersuit.

"Scanning... inconclusive. I need more data. Keep him talking," Phoenix replied.

"Can I at least sit down? My legs are killing me," Wildfire said

"Go ahead, but if you're not careful, your legs will not be the only things killing you," the bot said.

"I've got a match!" Phoenix told Wildfire.

"That was quick. Who is it?" Wildfire asked quietly.

Upon seeing the results of Phoenix's scan, Wildfire was in shock. It couldn't be. But if it was, she already knew that she wasn't in the right dimension.

"So tell me, why are you holding a sword to my back and keeping your optic lasers on stand-by. Or is that classified.... Dinobot?" Wildfire asked.

"How do you know my name? Speak now or I will make you talk!" Dinobot exclaimed as he spun Wildfire around.

"You don't have to be so rough Dinobot. I'll explain everything, if you're patient," Wildfire said

"Go on."

"That flash of light you probably saw was me arriving from another dimension. I'm a time-traveler and a dimensional jumper. I'm in search of my real dimension, where I have a very important mission," Wildfire said.

"That doesn't explain how you know my name," Dinobot hissed.

" I know your name because in other dimensions you are one of my friends," Wildfire bluffed.

"Then how is it that you didn't recognize my voice when you arrived?" Dinobot asked.

"Because the dimension can alter a bot's voice. I had to filter out the dimensional variances," Wildfire said.

"I see. Now this business of time travel. Can you take others with you?" Dinobot asked.

"I'm not sure. It takes a lot of energy to time travel and I would need exact timing among other things so that I could arrive at the right time. Adding a person to the traveling adds a variable that I'm not sure how to deal with," Wildfire responded.

"Your mission, what is it?" Dinobot asked in a snarl.

"I have to weaken the original Megatron's spark so that it can be destroyed easily by human resistance," Wildfire said.

"Traitor!" Dinobot bellowed as he raised his sword, intending to impale Wildfire.

"Wait!" Wildfire yelled.

"Why should I?" Dinobot asked, his sword at the ready.

"Because this isn't my dimension."

"How can you be so sure?" Dinobot queried.

"Because in my dimension.... you're dead," Wildfire told Dinobot.

Silence reigned for a few moments as the stunned Dinobot took time to assimilate the information Wildfire had just given him.

"How?" Dinobot asked when he finally gained the courage to ask.

"Honorably," Wildfire said.

"Then that is all that matters," Dinobot replied.

Again there was silence. Neither Dinobot nor Wildfire knew what to say. Finally Dinobot broke the silence by asking, "So...what will you do now?" 

"Keep searching for my true dimension," Wildfire replied.

Wildfire got up to leave again only to fall back to the ground.

"I'll continue, as soon as I get refueled," Wildfire said tiredly.

"Come...I will take you to the Predacon base. You can replenish there," Dinobot said.

"The Predacon base? You're still a Pred?" Wildfire asked, confused.

"And why shouldn't I be? The Predacons are fighting to preserve the past, which the maximals would surely destroy."

"This dimension is really weird," Wildfire muttered.

"Yah? Well its still home ta a lot of us." a familiar voice said.

"Rattrap...is that you?" Wildfire asked.

"Yah, I'm Rattrap. But how ya know my name is a might suspicious," Rattrap answered.

"Be gone vermin. Our ally needs help." Dinobot said.

"Yah, well you an' who's army is gonna make me?" Rattrap replied.

" I do not need an army, merely my intellect," Dinobot responded, "Which is something you lack."

"Why I'd want your intellect is beyond me." Rattrap retorted.

"As much as I love seeing the two of you argue. You must have been here fro a reason Rattrap. What is it?" Wildfire asked.

"Aww, you just have ta spoil my fun don'tcha? Any way, the head lizard wants to see you chopperface." Rattrap said.

"I will be there shortly rodent I am going to help Wildfire first." Dinobot told Rattrap.

"No Dinobot. You go, I'll get Rattrap to help me." Wildfire said.

"Are you sure that is wise?" Dinobot asked.

"Hey, if I can be your friend in another dimension. What makes you think I can't be Rattrap's friend?" Wildfire asked Dinobot.

"As you wish. Just watch your back," Dinobot said as he left, going deeper into the cavern.

"So, what are dese other dimensions like?" Rattrap asked.

"Some of them you'd like, others, I'm not even sure about yet. Can you keep a secret from Dinobot?" Wildfire asked.

"Uh...sure."

"Well, I told Dinobot that I was his friend in another dimension, but I've only been to one other dimension, and in that one Dinobot is dead. I never had a chance to know him." Wildfire told Rattrap.

"Ya say that as is it were a bad thing," Rattrap joked.

"Rattrap, I know you have no reason to, but do you trust me?" Wildfire asked.

"Ya know, for some strange reason, I do," Rattrap replied.

"Then I have a download for you."

"What is it?" Rattrap asked.

"The memory of the alternative Rattrap. The one I just met," Wildfire said.

"Download it then."

Wildfire told Phoenix to download the file to Rattrap. Two fiber-optic cords appeared out of Phoenix's hands and stretched out to Rattrap's head.

"Download commencing," Phoenix said.

Rattrap, now sitting on the ground beside Wildfire. He was watching the events of the other Rattrap's life. There were many similarities, mainly he love of arguing with Dinobot. The differences were astonishing. The Maximals fought for the preservation of the galaxy, not the Predacons. The Earth hadn't been destroyed by Primus and Cybertron seemed to be at a mediocre peace. But the biggest difference to Rattrap was that Dinobot was dead in the other dimension. Overwhelmed, Rattrap put a hand on his head, as if hoping that would help everything make sense again.

"Download complete," Phoenix told Paulita.

"Thanks Phoenix. How do you feel Rattrap?" Wildfire asked.

"Like I'm in the wrong life."

"No you're not. You're leading the life you were meant to here. That Rattrap is leading the life he was meant to there. I put the new memories in a sub-directory so they wouldn't' get mixed in with the actual memories you have," Wildfire explained to Rattrap.

"Thanks, I think. Now what do we do?" Rattrap asked.

"Now, I find something to recharge Phoenix with, and hopefully some food, I'm hungry," Wildfire said.

"Follow me. I'll show ya da way ta da mess hall," Rattrap said as she walked out of the small cavern and into a semi-lit hallway.

Wildfire followed him as best she could, but because Phoenix was low on energon, she was forced to move the heavy suit by her own power. This caused her to have to stop several times because it was near impossible to walk farther than ten paces before the suit became too heavy. Finally Rattrap picked up Wildfire and carried her into the mess hall.

"Ya need help gettin' outta dat suit?" Rattrap asked.

"I don't think so. Phoenix, disengage link," Paulita said.

"Link disengaging," Phoenix said, "And don't ever do that again! I'm so tired, I could sleep for a month."

"Wasn't really my choice Phoenix. We didn't have time to refuel." Paulita told her cybersuit.

"You heard what Primal said in the last dimension. We could have stayed long enough to refuel," Phoenix argued.

"And risk another attach by the Preds?" Paulita replied.

"Would da two of ya keep it down? Da others are probably trying ta sleep," Rattrap told the pair.

"When did he become a worrywart?" Phoenix asked.

"Don't know. I think it's in his programming," Wildfire replied.

"Nice, just fer dat, I won't show you where da food is," Rattrap said.

"He's getting back to normal," Phoenix whispered to Paulita.

"Can you find the food?" Paulita asked in a whisper.

"Already did," Phoenix replied.

"Then get some so we can deal with any trouble. I'll deal with Rattrap," Paulita said.

"You'll take care of me? Sistar, ya don't know what ya're gettin' ya're self inta," Rattrap said.

"I don't? Oh...hi Megatron," Wildfire said.

"Huh?" Rattrap said as he turned around to see if Megatron was behind him. Instead he saw nothing but air, "what are ya seein' things?"

"Nope," Paulita replied as she tripped Rattrap, "You were saying?"

"Nothing, not a word," Rattrap said as he stood up.

"Yum...they're not pomegranates, but they'll do," Phoenix said from the corner of the room, where she was just finishing off her fourth energon cube.

"Aww man. How many did you take? And outta who's stash?" Rattrap asked the cybersuit.

"Four. Out of this one, that one, this one here and that one over there," Phoenix said pointing towards each cabinet that she had taken a cube out of.

"Quickstrike's, Terrasaur's, Waspinator's and Megatron's. Ya're lucky they aren't here. Especially Megatron, he tends ta get a bit mad if he catches any bot takin' from his stash," Rattrap told Phoenix.

"Let him come. I can take him," Phoenix said.

"I'm tellin' ya Sugarbot, I heard somebody talkin' in the mess hall," Quickstrike's voice came from the hallway.

"And I'm telling you. No one could be in there unless they were a Predacon, so stop worrying." Black Arachnia's voice replied.

"Oops, time to can the chatter," Paulita said, "Phoenix, we better link up. The fewer that know there's two of up, the better."

"Alright, Initiating link," Phoenix said as she took shape over Paulita. Soon the two were one again.

"But Sugarbot, I swear I heard the voice say that it didn't want to be attacked," Quickstrike said.

"So? No one wants to be attacked," Black Arachnia answered.

"By Predacons?" Quickstrike asked Black Arachnia.

"I'll see, but if it's one of your hallucinations again, I swear I'll make you regret getting me out of bed," Black Arachnia threatened as she and Quickstrike entered the mess hall.

"Link complete," Phoenix told Paulita.

"See Sugarbot, I told ya dere was someone in here." Quickstrike told Black Arachnia.

"I can see that you moron. So mouse, who's our new comrade?" Black Arachnia asked.

"My name's Wildfire," Wildfire answered to Black Arachnia.

"What's your specialty?"

"I'm an undercover and camouflage expert, but I'm from another dimension," Wildfire answered Black Arachnia's question.

"What do you mean another dimension?" Black Arachnia asked.

"Do you want the long or short version?" Wildfire asked.

"I want to understand," Black Arachnia answered.

"Ok, long version it is. I am Major Wildfire, Temporal Mechanic, first class, in the joint Earth/Cybertronian research fleet.

I have been sent on a mission that will start a paradox that will cause Earth and Cybertron to sign a trade agreement. 

I was only suppose to go back in time, but I got lost in another dimension. I am currently trying to make my way back to my proper dimension. Imagine this, for every decision you've made, there is that many and more dimensions all slightly different than the one next to it. This is what I have to contend with in order to find my dimension," Wildfire tried to explain.

"Earth and Cybertron? Earth was destroyed by Unicron's nemesis, Primus," Black Arachnia told Wildfire.

"Ok this dimension just keeps getting weirder," Wildfire muttered.

__

AW: Ok I have more written, but I haven't had the time to type it up yet. So please just be patient and I'll get it done as soon as I can. Please review, I gotta know that you ppl like my stories. :-)

Well I'll try to get the next chapter typed up by next weekend.

Later ppls!


End file.
